From the First until Happy Ending
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: 20 drabbles tentang Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuna. Dari awal pertemuan hingga happy ending-ssu (Kise x Fem!Kuroko. Warning inside. RnR? Cover from tumblr)


**From ****the First**** until Happy Ending**

Pair : Kise x Fem!Kuro slight GoM x Fem!Kuro

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi~ I do not own it of course

A/N : First fanfic di fandom ini. Masih pemula. Mohon maaf kalau masih abal-abal m_ _m

Warning : OOC? Absurd. Drabbles.

* * *

**1. ****Introduction**

"Salam kenal. Aku Kuroko Tetsuna. Asisten manager klub basket Teikou"

"UWAAAAA?!" Pertemuan pertama yang mengejutkan.

"Tetsu-chan~" Momoi Satsuki - manager klub basket Teikou, memeluk gadis berambut baby blue itu.

'Dia tidak punya hawa keberadaan?!' Batin Kise.

"Ki-Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal juga"

"Kise-kun bisa mengerjakan hal ini. Sudah sepantasnya kau tetap melakukan hal yang dilakukan anak baru" Kuroko memberikan sebuah list.

"Apa?!"

Tak banyak yang berkesan disini ya.

**2. ****Impression**

"Kise-kun."

"UWAAA?! Ku-Kuroko?! Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan normal-ssu?!" Kise masih tidak terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan normal, Kise-kun. Ah. Berhubung yang lain sudah pulang. Aku minta tolong untuk membawa papan nilai kembali ke tempatnya. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Pinta Kuroko dengan muka datar.

"Hah? Baiklah-ssu. Selagi aku tidak ada kerjaan." Kise beranjak ke tempat papan nilai untuk dikembalikan.

"Hmph!" Kise melihat tumpukan baju yang banyak berjalan sendiri. Oh. Itu Kuroko.

"Kuroko?! Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau membawa barang seberat itu-ssu?!" Kise langsung berlari membantu mengangkat keranjang tersebut.

"A-aku bisa, Kise-kun!" Kuroko bersikeras mengangkatnya sendiri.

"Kau itu perempuan, Kuroko! Bagaimana kalau kau memasukkan papan nilai & aku membawakan itu-ssu?!" Kise juga bersikeras membawakan keranjang itu.

.

.

Hening

"Ukh.. Sumimasen..." Kuroko akhirnya menyerah & memberikan keranjang tersebut kepada Kise. Kise tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kamu imut juga Kurokocchi~"

**3. ****Go Home Together**

"Kurokocchiiii~ Kita pulang bareng yuk~" Kise yang sudah berganti menjadi seragam, mengajak Kuroko untuk pulang bersama.

"Kise-kun, hentikan panggilan itu..." Keluh Kuroko.

"Kise, kalau kau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Tetsu... Lewati aku dulu!" Ucap ace tim Teikou yang mesum, Aomine Daiki.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Kuroko. Tapi hal yang kau lakukan itu menggangguku, nanodayo." Seru shooting guard yang tsundere, Midorima Shintaro.

"Kuro-chin makan bersamaku saja. Ini Kuro-chin, maiubo rasa terbaru, rasa vanilla." Center yang childish, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kau sangat 'cinta' dengan guntingku rupanya, Ryouta." Kapten time Teikou yang yandere, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ki-chan jahat merebut Tetsu-chan!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

Kise merasa pendekatan dengan Kuroko tidak akan selancar yang dia pikirkan.

**4. ****(False) Confession**

"Terima kasih atas vanilla shakenya, Kise-kun."

"Tidak apa, Kurokocchi~ Aku juga suka vanilla shake di Maji Burger-ssu!"

"Kenapa Kise-kun baik padaku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"E-eh. Soalnya aku suka Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun, tidak baik mengatakan hal bercanda seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ada fans Kise-kun yang salah tanggap?"

Kise ingin menangis saja rasanya.

**5. ****Jealous**** -Kise version-**

"Tetsu. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain one-on-one." Seru Aomine.

"Aomine-kun sudah terlalu sibuk dengan permainan basketnya. Jadi, apa boleh buat."

"Apa maksud kalian one-on-one-ssu?!" Pekik Kise yang muncul entah darimana.

"Main basket one-on-one, Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Aku juga mau-ssu!"

"Kalahkan aku dulu dalam one-on-one, Kise. Baru boleh melakukannya dengan Tetsu."

Kise sangat ingin menyobek majalah-majalah milik Aomine tersebut.

**6. ****Jealous**** -Kuroko version-**

"Kise-kun, ini ada kue buatan tanganku sendiri. Dimakan saat klub nanti ya~" Seru seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal Kise maupun Kuroko.

"A-ah terima kasih" Kise menerima kue itu dengan santai. Cukup untuk menyalakan sumbu cemburu pada Kuroko.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah menemani Kise-kun ya. Pasti nanti ada perempuan lain yang menemani Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko dengan nada jengkelnya.

"Eh? Kurokocchi?! Tunggu aku-ssu!"

Kuroko tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bisa jatuh dalam pesona Kise. Tahu-tahu dia merasa jengkel sekali bila melihat perempuan lain mendekati Kise.

**7. ****Lucky Item**

"Kau ingin tahu lucky item Gemini hari ini-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ya, Midorimacchi!" Seru Kise dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Untuk Gemini. Bunga Krisan berwarna biru adalah lucky itemmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Aquarius-ssu?"

"Surat cinta."

"Terima kasih banyak, Midorimacchi!" Kise langsung tancap gas untuk mendapatkan barang-barang tersebut.

**8. ****Love Confession**

Tanggal 11. Bulan 7. Kise sudah membulatkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kurokocchi yang tercinta. Dia sudah membawa persiapan yang diperlukan. Dari bunga sampai lucky item Gemini hari ini. Kise sangat tidak ingin ditolak. Meski tidak ada perempuan yang bisa menolak pesonanya, Kuroko berbeda.

"Kurokocchi... Hari ini aku mau mengatakan sesuatu-ssu..." Kise tidak dapat menahan gemetar pada tangannya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Kedua mata itu menatap Kise dengan polos.

"Kurokocchi! Aku mencintaimu-ssu! Mau 'kah Kurokocchi menjadi pacarku-ssu?!" Pekik Kise sambil mengeluarkan surat cinta yang dibuatnya dalam waktu tidak sampai setengah jam.

"Kise-kun, apa kau bercanda?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tidak yakin. Tetapi, terlihat jelas wajahnya memerah.

"Ti-tidak-ssu! Aku sangat serius-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu... Aku juga suka Kise-kun..."

**9. ****Reaction**

"Ka-kau berhasil merebut Tetsu...?!" Aomine tidak dapat menahan rasanya patah hati.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menanyakan lucky item...? Aku menyesal memberitahukanmu-nodayo" Ucap Midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Yah... Kuro-chin diambil Kise-chin..." Murasakibara pasrah sambil tetap mengunyah keripiknya.

"Oh. Selamat ya, Tetsuna & Ryouta. Kalau kau membuat Tetsuna kenapa-kenapa, kau akan kubuat 'bahagia' dengan gunting ini~" Akashi makin menjadi-jadi.

"Huweeee... Dai-chan! Tetsu-chan diambil Ki-chaaan!" Momoi merengek kepada Aomine yang sedang patah hati juga.

"Ahaha.. Terima kasih banyak doanya?" Ucap Kise ragu.

"Kise-kun punya pacar?!"

"Kuroko Tetsuna? Aku tidak pernah tahu gadis yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuna..."

"Kise-kuun!"

Para gadis SMP Teikou heboh mendengar kabar itu. Dan Kise melupakan satu hal itu.

**10. ****Name**

"Tetsunacchi~"

"Hentikan itu Kise-kun. Itu terdengar aneh Kise-kun." Keluh Kuroko sambil tetap membaca.

"Hee? Tapi aku harus berlatih mengucapkan nama kecilmu-ssu!"

"Kenapa?" Kuroko menutup bukunya lalu memandang Kise yang duduk disampingnya.

"Karena nanti nama keluargamu akan jadi Kise~" Jawab Kise dengan bunga-bunga di latarnya.

"Ryouta wa Baka" Kuroko langsung memberi ignite pass kepada Kise.

**11. Fans**

"Kise-kun. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan fansmu? Mereka sangat mencintaimu & kau dengan senangnya berkata kalau kau sudah punya pacar."

"Hee? Mereka juga penting bagiku, tapi.. Kurokocchi lebih penting!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko

"Hentikan, Kise-kun" Kuroko langsung memberikan ignite pass pada Kise.

"Itte... Tapi Kurokocchi juga fansnya agresif-ssu!" Keluh Kise sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko.

"Aku tidak punya fans, Kise-kun." Tolak Kuroko.

"Itu-ssu...?" Kise menunjuk segerombolan orang seperti pelangi yang menatap tajam mereka berdua. (Baca : Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi)

**12. Kencan**

"Tetsunachii~"

"Ki- Ryouta-kun.." Kuroko lupa kalau mereka sudah saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing.

"Aaaah~ Tetsunachii imut banget-ssu" Kise berusaha memeluk Kuroko namun ditahan Kuroko.

"Ryouta-kun terlambat"

"E-etto... Gomen. Tadi di jalan... Fans menyadariku & aku harus mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Yah... Hahaha" Kise agak takut menjawabnya.

"Hmm... Mungkin lain kali kalau berkencan, aku yang akan datang menjemputmu, Ryouta-kun" Gumam Kuroko.

Kise bisa dipastikan rela apabila dia mati saat itu juga.

**13. Anniversary -Kuroko version-**

Sender : Tetsunachii~ 3

Subject : 07/11

Happy Anniversary, Ryouta-kun.. :)

Semoga kita tetap seperti ini seterusnya {()}

Setelah membaca itu, Kise tidak bisa tidur lagi.

**14. Anniversary -Kise version-**

Sender : Ryouta-kun

Subject : Anniversary date-ssu!

Tetsunachii! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah! Jangan pergi dengan siapa-siapa ya-ssu! Hari ini kita akan berkencan-ssu! 3

P.S : I love you so much Tetsunacchi! :**

P.S.S : I want to meet you right now TTwTT

Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum membaca email itu.

**15. ****Ambition**

Tahun keempat hubungan mereka. Mereka telah memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan.

Kuroko Tetsuna memutuskan untuk menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.

Kise Ryouta memutuskan untuk menjadi pilot.

Meski berbeda cita-cita, ada satu cita-cita mereka yang sama, memiliki keluarga bersama.

**16. ****Indirect Proposal**

"Ryouta-kun, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Apa yang akan Ryouta-kun lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Kise yang tengah berbaring beralaskan kaki Kuroko.

"Menjadi pilot tentu saja-ssu!"

"Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Ahaha~ Aku ingin punya keluarga..." Kise membelai rambut Kuroko.

"... Ma-maksud Ryouta-kun?!" Kuroko yang akhirnya sadar maksud dari kata-kata Kise langsung salah tingkah.

"Tetsunacchi kalau malu, imut ya-ssu!" Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan Kise di sofa.

"Waa-ah! Tetsunacchi jangan marah-ssu!"

**17. ****Graduation**

"Selamat ya, Ryouta! Kau akan menjadi pilot sekarang!" Seru onee-san yang tertua.

"Aaah~ Sayang sekali Ryouta lebih memilih pilot daripada model" Keluh onee-san yang kedua.

"Nee-chan~ Pilot memang cita-citaku dari awal~!" Jawab Kise senang.

"Ah, Tetsuna-chan" Seru okaa-san.

"Konnichiwa, obaa-san" Kuroko membungkukan badannya.

"Tetsuna-chan tidak perlu seformal itu. Ah, Ryouta! Ada Tetsuna-chan disini!" Tidak perlu dua kali sebut Ryouta langsung mendatangi okaa-san & Kuroko.

"Obaa-san permisi dulu ya, Tetsuna-chan~" Kuroko langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Ryouta-kun. Selamat atas kelulusannya" Kuroko memberikan sebuket bunga krisan berwarna biru & kuning.

"A-ah Tetsunacchi~ Arigatou-ssu!" Kise langsung salah tingkah & langsung merogoh saku kantongnya.

"Ada apa, Ryouta-kun? Apa ada yang salah...?"

Kise langsung berlutut dengan satu kaki. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuna. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu pengantin wanita yang paling bahagia. Bila kau menerimanya, aku akan menjadi pengantin pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini..." Kise dengan wajah merah tetap menyodorkan kotak kecil yang berisi cincin bertahtakan batu aquamarine.

"A-aku..." Kuroko menggenggam buket bunga krisan itu. Erat.

"Aku bersedia..."

.

.

Hening.

"A-aku tidak salah dengarkan...?"

"A-aku bilang, aku bersedia...!" Muka Kuroko juga tidak kalah merahnya dengan Kise.

"Waaaaaaah! Tetsunacchi! Aku mencintaimu-ssu!" Kise langsung mencium Kuroko.

**18. ****Wedding**

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah pada tanggal 11 Juli. Sekarang waktunya. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan altar. Bersama dengan pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka.

"Apakah anda, Kise Ryouta, bersedia menerima Kuroko Tetsuna menjadi teman hidup anda, dalam suka maupun duka?" Tanya Pendeta

"Saya bersedia-ssu!"

"Apakah anda, Kuroko Tetsuna, bersedia menerima Kise Ryouta menjadi teman hidup anda, dalam suka maupun duka?"

"Saya bersedia" Jawab Kuroko dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Kise maju selangkah. Menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko dengan lembut & mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kise Tetsuna" Seru Kise setelah mencium Kuroko.

**19. Baby**

"Tetsunacchi... Aku mencintaimu" Ryouta menciumi leher istrinya dengan lembut

"Hngh... Ryouta-kun hentikan..."

"Kenapa Tetsuna, kita 'kan sudah resmi menjadi suami is-"

"Hh... Ryouta-kun. Aku ingin punya bayi."

.

.

Hening.

"Tetsunacchi jangan marah! A-ayo kita buat sekarang!"

**20. ****Happy Ending**

"A-aah~ bahagianya aku ini~" Seru Ryouta saat sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Setelah 2 jam perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Taiwan.

"Hm? Kenapa Kise?" Tanya co-pilotnya.

"Lihat~ ini anak pertamaku, bayi keduaku & istriku-ssu~" Ryouta langsung memperlihatkan foto keluarganya

"Wah. Kalian terlihat bahagia ya... Apa istrimu tidak sedih ditinggal olehmu?"

"Ahaha.. Tapi dia akan menungguku sampai kapan pun kok. Ya 'kan Tetsucchi~ 3" Ryouta hanya dapat tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Tetsuna yang tersenyum lembut padannya.

* * *

A/N : Thank you for reading. Mind to review? I really apreciate it .


End file.
